


Why Can't You Stay Forever?

by rvclary



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliche, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family, Family Feels, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Malec Week, Other, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvclary/pseuds/rvclary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was writing a fluff at home Lightwood-Bane family day but it turn out to be angts about our favourite Malec problem :)<br/>Also I think this is kinda small, is my first one-shot here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't You Stay Forever?

Alec Lightwood woke up but was still tired. In fact, he was exhausted. He and his siblings had been hauting demons for the past two days and he only had three hours of sleep between it.  
  
"Alexander?" when he heard his husband's voice, Alec smiled. By the Angel he missed this man. They haven't had time to themselfs in a while and there he was, the magnificent Magnus Bane. He stood in the doorway of their bedroom wearing only bright blue boxers.  
  
"Well hello Mags" he said smirking while looking at his husband. Magnus had morning hair, all messy and falling in his face, without any glittler on it. "What time is it? Don't we have a little time to ourselfs?"  
  
"It's still morning don't worry." he answered also smirking while he step closer to the bed "Time to ourselfs?! That sounds quite lovel-"  
  
"DADDY? IS DADDY ALREADY UP?" interroped a soft little voice coming from outside the bedroom.  
  
Max, their younger son, came to the bedroom running and throw himself into Alec's embrace. In fact, Alec started tranning his older brother and just like Magnus, he didn't spend a lot of time with his father either.  
  
"Hey blueberry! Oh buddy I missed you so much!" Alec started kissing the boy's neck causing him giggles. "How is been tranning with papa?"  
  
"It's been great! Papa has been teaching me how to move water and do fire!" he explained excited. "Did I told you that the colour of my magic is purple just like aunt Cat?!"  
  
"Yes, Max, you already told everybory that at least five times" answer Magnus without letting Alec answer himself. It was a happy family moment but something was missing.  
  
"Hey. Where's Raf?" asked Alec noticing his older son missing. He got up with Max still in his arms and went to the living room.  
  
Rafael wasn't there.  
  
"Hey Mags... have you seen Rafael?" he turned to his husband that had a confused expression on his face.  
  
"He isn't in here? He was already up when I went to make coffee in the morning. Max wasn't even up at that time... He was on the sofa the entire time"  
  
Max started giggling, hiding his face with his small blue hands. Both his parents sended a question look for why was he acting like this.  
  
"This is an adventure! Like daddy those... but we are not going to fight Raf, obviously." he explained  
  
"Oh. Ok boss" said Magnus also starting to get into the joke. "Where should we start looking?"  
  
They both look at Alec expecting him to say something. Magnus had a different look on his, like he was more telling him that it was going to be fun.  
  
Alec started thinking of Rafael and where could he be. Rafael was a silent kid and he wasn't really into the shadowhunter world. He liked to read Magnus' old books and to watch and study his father doing magic. Different from Max that loved to go with Alec to the institute and traning.  
  
Alec was a calm person and Rafael obviosly learned that from him and Max was a party person just like Magnus.  
  
They were a little bit of both, and both Magnus and Alec found that adorable. Anyone who knew them could notice they were their sons even if it wasn't from blond. It was a new generation of shadowhunters and downworld. It's was amazing how everything had changed.  
  
"Ok. So we all know that he loves readying, he must be in a calm place. He also hates small places so he can't be in something small." Alec was know questioning everything he knew about his son. "So he can't be outside because he is probably reading and he is not hiding under beds and closets."  
  
"So let's start with his bedroom!" exclaimed Max.  
  
_30 minuts later_  
  
He wasn't in his bedroom.  
  
He wasn't in the kitchen.  
  
He wasn't in any of the bedrooms.  
  
He wasn't in the bathrooms, halls or big closets.  
  
Rafael Santiago Lightwood-Bane was nowhere to be seen. And his family was already freaking out.  
  
They have been looking for him for so long, they even called the institute to know if he was there. It was all fun and games 'till they didn't find him after twenty minutes.  
  
Both his parents were worried. He was adopted and none of them knew anything about his biological family. And couting the fact that Alec hadn't spend time with him and most of the time Magnus was teaching Max magic made them both anxious. They weren't blaming each other but they were blaming themselfs.  
  
They were sitting in the sofa looking at Alec's phone screen waiting for Issy's text. She was looking in the entire institute to see if her nephew.  
  
"BY THE ANGEL RAFFIE, YOU ARE HERE!" Max screamed from the side of the boy's bedrooms.  
  
The couple got up as fast as they could and went running to Max's bedroom.  
  
Max was in one of the corners of his bedroom close to a chair. He was hugging his brother close had was crying agaisnt his chest. He had his legs around the older boy like he was afraid that the boy was going to run away.  
  
"Ah... Max are you ok?" he questioned looking carefully to his brother. Max didn't said a word, he just nodded. "Max I'm here ok? I'm not going to run away."  
  
"Don't laugh at me Raffie. I thought you were gone! I thought we had lost you forever! That you had... NO! NO!" he started crying harder and hugged his brother tight.  
  
"Blueberry... it's ok... Raf is ok and he is here with us, he isn't going to leave you" Magnus tried to calm down his son making him even more upset.  
  
"Don't lie to me! I know he is! I also know that daddy is also leaving!" he got of his brother's lap and stared at his parents. "You think I don't know but I do! I heard you and daddy talking once."  
  
"Blueberry, what are you talking about?" Alec had never seen his son so upset. He was always such a happy person, but know he was crying his eyes out and was screaming.  
  
"You know what I'm saying! Do you think I don't know?! That Raf also doesn't know?! Well we do!" they looked at their older son that was already up and also crying.  
  
"Baby I don't know what you me-"  
  
"THAT RAFFIE AND DADDY ARE GOING TO DIE AND LEAVE US ONE DAY! THAT WE ARE GOING TO STAY FOREVER AND HE WON'T SEE THEM ANYMORE!" Max said immediately and fell into Rafael's embrace, that made his brother sitting on the floor, still hugging him.  
  
Alec didn't know what to think. He looked at Magnus for confort but his husband looked like he was freezying. He had tears in his beautiful cat eyes and he looked more vulnerable than Alec ever seen before. This was a delicate subject and it hurted Magnus more than Alec would like to admit.  
  
"Max... please calm down." said the older boy holding his brother and whispering in his ear. Even tho both his parents could hear him. "Do you remeber what I told you? We are going to find a way. Right?"  
  
Their kids were looking at them with hope on their eyes. It was impossible to say no.  
  
_Later that night_  
  
Max made sure that all of them slept in a blanket cabin, that all of them slept together.  
  
The two kids were already asleep in the middle of their parents, that were both awake and looking at each other.  
  
"What are we going to do Mags?" whispered Alec to not disturb his kids sleep.  
  
"What we told them we were going to do... we are going to find a way. Like we always do. I love you so much Alec... more than you can possible imagine, and after all this time I can't imagine my life without you or my babies." he answered in a calm voice while caressing Rafael's curly hair that was laying close to the older man's chest.  
  
"I love you too Mags. Forever." he murmured touching his husband hand.  
  
And they both fell asleep holding each others hands and whispering romantic things.  
  
Barely they knew that both their sons were listening and fell asleep with smiles in their faces and hope in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I wrote this as a request on wattpad but I'm not really into wattpad for so many reasons and I thought it was a good idea to post this here. I'm sorry if anything is with bad grammar I'm trying my best to write in english. Also sorry if this is really cliche, I got emotional. Thank you!!!


End file.
